


linetti-diaz

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi!Rosa, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gina Linetti Being Gina Linetti, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Rosa Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahhh, also, anyway, bi!gina, cause honestly, cause i think that's like official fanon at this point, cause this is getting n o reach, dianetti, do yall just not like fluff, everyones left to hurt forever, featuring rosa's little snort laugh, fluff is kinda boring, gina calling rosa "rosie", i dont blame you, i like h a r d angst, i need more tags, is that what it is, its just gina and rosa, like with no happy ending at all, thank you for coming, thats it, the kinda fic you read while listening to listen before i go by billie eilish, ummmm, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: Rosa and Gina are engaged. They've talked about everything they could possibly need to... except one thing. Who's last name goes first?Gina takes things into her own hands.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	linetti-diaz

Gina cracks her fingers in front of her fiancé in preparation for her speech.

"Thank you all for coming out today." Rosa gives a little smile as she looks around the completely empty apartment space. She's sitting on the arm of their couch, leaning forward with her legs crossed. Gina is standing in front of her next to her computer. She taps the space bar to make the screen come alive. It wakes to reveal the title of a PowerPoint presentation Gina created. It reads, "Why Our Last Name Should Be Linetti-Diaz".

_"Rosie, I love you, but our last name should clearly be Linetti-Diaz," Gina says as she traces Rosa's jawline with her newly-manicured nails. Gina made sure to get both of their nails done before she proposed; their Instagram photos would be going up immediately after Rosa said yes, so she had to be prepared._

_"And why's that?" Rosa replies, leaning back onto their shared bed. She picks up the remote for the bedroom TV and pauses the movie they've been watching (_ Somethings Gotta Give _). She faces the love of her life's face, which is barely inches from her own. She closes the gap with a quick kiss._

_"Because- you know what? I have too many points to make to explain it to you right now." She waves her hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. Rosa mocks her by saying,_

_"What, do you want to make me a slideshow with all your groundbreaking reasons?" She shakes her head and snorts a little (a feat reserved only for Gina), raising the remote back into the air. Just before she hits play once again, Gina's eyes brighten._

_"Great idea. Meet me in the living room in thirty minutes." Rosa almost protests, but she decides she wants to see where this goes. Knowing Gina, it'll leave nothing to be desired._

Gina reads the title aloud, flourishing her hands for dramatic effect. She clicks the right arrow button, and the next slide fades into view. 'She even added slide transitions,' Rosa thinks.

"Fact the First:" Gina stole that from Jake. Surprisingly, she kinda liked it and it just stuck. "I proposed to you. I should get to do whatever I want because I'm the reason our names are changing in the first place." Rosa blushes a bit remembering the night they got engaged. She never admitted to Gina that she was planning on proposing on the same night. "I'm our origin story."

"I asked you out first," Rosa retorts.

Gina raises a finger and puts her other hand on her chest. "Rosie, this is my presentation and it's extremely rude to interrupt." Gina fakes an offended face.

"Oh, please, continue." Rosa chuckles and waves a hand in a singular circular motion. She bows her head slightly.

"Stop laughing at me, this is very important business," Gina whines. This only makes Rosa laugh harder. "Fine, I'll just delete this entire presentation and you'll never get to see my amazing thoughts." She begins to close the computer as Rosa puts out a hand to stop her.

"No, no, keep going." She's still laughing, but Gina could never say no to her.

_Rosa turns back around to Gina, only to find her on one knee holding a ring. 'Oh shit,' Rosa thinks. 'I was gonna do that.'_

_Gina's heart is beating out of her chest and she swears Rosa can hear it. The gravel and pebbles pressing against her knee hurt like a bitch, but Rosa's worth it. She gives a small monologue about Rosa and how much she loves her, how many memories they've had, some of her favorites, etc. "Rosa Diaz, will you marry me?"_

_Rosa, tears in her eyes, swallows and declares, "I could never say no to you."_

"Fine," Gina says (she says it with 'tude, as Terry and Jake would say). She reopens the computer and picks up the presentation where she left. Rosa has righted herself on the couch, wiping away her tears. "Fact the Second: the longest name always goes first."

"I don't think that's entirely true."

"It doesn't have to be, I'm deciding it." The third slide star-swipes into view. "Fact the Third: if we were to ever have a child, my top contender for a name is 'The Enigma', and 'The Enigma Linetti-Diaz' sounds so much cooler than 'The Enigma Diaz-Linetti'. It r-r-rolls off the tongue." Gina rolls her 'r's to emphasize her point.

Rosa begins uncontrollably laughing again and pulls Gina down onto the couch. Rosa falls back, her head resting on Gina's lap. Gina lovingly strokes Rosa's hair as she laughs. Gina smiles; she loves Rosa Diaz (soon to be Rosa Linetti-Diaz) so, so much.

Rosa settles down and looks up a Gina's grinning face. She sits up a bit, resting on her elbow, and pulls Gina in for a kiss. After parting, Rosa sits up completely and positions herself onto Gina's lap, legs wrapped around her back, arms intertwined behind her neck. "I would love to have your last name, Gina Linetti-Diaz."


End file.
